There has heretofore been developed a technology to absorb collision energy by transmitting collision load to front side frames constituting the framework of a vehicle body in the event of small overlap collision where a collision object such as an oncoming car collides at a position on a more outer side in a vehicle width direction than the front side frames.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an invention in which a protrusion part protruding outward in a vehicle width direction is provided on an outer surface of a front side frame. According to the invention of Patent Literature 1, in the event of small overlap collision, the protrusion part can transmit collision load to the front side frame to induce deformation of the front side frame, thereby absorbing collision energy.